Boys' Fight (2018)
"Boys' Fight" arc (BF) or "Middle school arc" (中学生編, chuugakusei hen) is the second story arc of the storyline of the 2018 TV series, as well as the second adaptation of the manga canon storyline as well. Season 2: TV Tokyo revealed on July 23, 2018 that the anime will enter the story's Middle school (Boys' Fight) archttp://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/captaintsubasa2018/news/index.html#210992 TV Tokyo's site in October. revealed a visual (seen below) of Tsubasa and Kojiro's middle school appearances in Nankatsu middle school and Toho Academy middle school respectively. Plot It's the beginning of the last year of middle school for Sanae Nakazawa, Ryo Ishizaki, Tsubasa Ozora, and the rest of Nankatsu middle school. After Roberto Hongo, Taro Misaki and Genzo Wakabayashi leave Nankatsu (and Japan, for that matter), Tsubasa's focus is into become Japan's best player by winning the national tournament three times in a row with Nankatsu middle school team. Following Roberto's suggestions, he became an offensive midfielder. Boys' Fight arc Prologue As Tsubasa entered Nankatsu middle school, he soon become a regular in the school soccer club with the number 19 at first. A year later, he will become Nankatsu's captain (#10) and pivot, and all his former teammates from Nankatsu elementary school, as well as some former member of Shutetsu institute soccer team, namely Mamoru Izawa, Teppei Kisugi, Hajime Taki, Shingo Takasugi and Yuzo Morisaki, also followed him and became regulars as wellThey all accepted to study with Tsubasa due to a wise recommendation from Genzo himself, since he was to leave to West Germany and they all needed a pivot captain to lead them.. Thanks to Tsubasa's merits, the team won two national middle school tournaments in a row, with both times defeating Kojiro Hyuga's team, Toho academy, in the National finals. Kojiro Hyuga meanwhile, has been the runner up the last two years, with Toho losing to Nankatsu in the final match. For that regard, Kojiro decided to bail his team in order to train once again with his mentor Kozo Kira and regain his older "fierce tiger self" and came back stronger in order to become champion. Meanwhile, since Tsubasa aims to become Japan's best player, several new talents emerge, and older rivals return once more. 16th National middle school tournament For the third school year, former members of Nankatsu elementary such as Oda, Iwami, Nagano and Nakazato joined the team. Due to their inexperience, Nankatsu was a bit weaker than previous years. This year, many Japanese teams objective was to defeat Tsubasa and Nankatsu in the 16th middle school national tournament. During Tsubasa and everyone's third year in middle school, Nankatsu had many hard fights to defend their title in order to achieve their V3 dream which will also allow Tsubasa to be helped to go to Brazil and become a pro player. Before the main tournament, in the Shizuoka prefecture qualification round, they had to beat Otomo led by Urabe, the Otomo Quartet and ace striker Shun Nitta with the Hayabusa Shot. After declarations from Munemasa Katagiri saying that "there is no worthy rival in Japan for Tsubasa", many new strong opponents appear, such as Soda's Azumaichi and his Kamisori Shot. The Tachibana's and Hanawa were a main issue for Tsubasa since he got injured from his shoulder in this match due to the aerial fights he had to manage in order to counter the dangerous Skylab Hurricane. Later on, the real "dark horse", Hirado appear, with the power defense Jito and acrobat midfielder Sano where Tsubasa was finally able to master the Drive Shot in order to counter the 3:0 against Nankatsu and finally winning with a Shutetsu Combi from Kisugi and Taki winning 3:4. During the semi-finals, both Matsuyama from Furano and Tsubasa were very equal rivals in what means dribble, ball possession, sense of strategy, confidence in a good team-work and both having a long distance power shot. During the game, Matsuyama put up a good fight and was extremely fair play, even aiding Tsubasa to not hurt himself after scoring Furano with a “Do-Or-Die” diving overheadfor said reason Matsuyama was even considered to be a greater captain than Tsubasa to lead All Japan Jr. Youth, in direct words of Munemasa Katagiri.. With his abilities, he developed indeed a long distance ground shot as he hardly train in the snow to develop strong legs and loins, scoring against Morisaki with the Eagle Shot aka Northern Country Shot when used exclusively from Matsuyama, since Tsubasa used it later on the International Jr. Youth Tournament against Deuter Müller and Santana is also capable of using said power shot., and make an assistance to forward Oda to score and tie Nankatsu 2:2. When the match was about to end, Tsubasa did a Miracle Drive Shot, scoring Nankatsu's "V-goal". After a night's rest and barely recovering from his injuries, Tsubasa was still standing to make it it to the finals as Nankatsu's gamemaker and pivot, with the rival school Toho being their opponent for the third time in a row. In the National finals, there where some major adversities, since Tsubasa was still heavily injured due to previous matches from both his left shoulder and right leg (left in the manga), who was constantly warned from the tournament physician and coach Furuoya to leave the field since his Drive Shot put so much strain in his leg, bit noy only that, Morizaki's goal was constantly feable due to Tiger Shot quarrelying since Hyuga can shot from any part of thr field. Lstet on both the Drive Shot and the Tiger Shot quarreled from one goal area to the other. This time, both teams were equally matched and finally Kojiro was a hard rival to defeat for the soccer genius Tsubasa, who was thought to not have any proper equal to face in Japan anymore. Even so, both team played fair and square even when Tsubasa was injured and Wakashimazu had to defend with only his right arm after receiving two encounters with Tsubasa (one from the Drive Shot and one in the air where both got injured). Here, Hyuga finally learnt what teamwork meant and also he put at end to his rivarly between him and Tsubasa. With the match undecided (3:3) in both 30 minutes half-times, they went into extra time, where Tsubasa made a Miracle Drive Shot and Hyuga in the last minutes made a magnificent Tiger Overhead with the help of Sawada by jumping on one of his spikes to gain altitude and beat Nankatsu's defenders, ending the match 4:4. The National Soccer Assocciation decided both teams to be declared champions. So, as a conclusion of the arc, both captains Tsubasa and Hyuga hold the championship flag. Results 16th National middle school tournament table Notes Category:Anime original stories Category:Storyline